


So That's The Captain

by PoisonedRationality



Series: You Aren't Just a Soldier [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), One-Sided Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedRationality/pseuds/PoisonedRationality
Summary: You, a Horde secretary, would never dream of even catching a glimpse of Force Captain Catra, but here she is, standing in front of you.
Relationships: Catra & Reader, Catra (She-Ra)/Reader
Series: You Aren't Just a Soldier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868761
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since you joined the Horde, things have been lonely. With your exceptional work ethic, you were one of the Horde’s top secretaries, constantly filing paperwork and signing insignificant deals for weapons and whatnot. You were happy to be doing a job that did not require much physical labor, though it was very tedious. Every morning you woke up from your itchy cot and trudged to the desk where you would mindlessly check boxes on forms. You barely interacted with the other staff, holed up their own offices, and there was a heaviness in your chest that’s only grown every time you get out of bed. 

Today was like any other day. You were about to make your 54th (or was it 55th?) stamp when the one and only door opened with a startling sound. 

It was Force Captain Catra. You had heard of her schemes since before joining the Horde. You admired her greatly, she was the reason you declined the Rebellion's offer for help months after your village was virtually destroyed and became part of the Horde. Maybe there was some logic that explained why you were serving, rather than fighting, them. You couldn't understand it though. You stood up promptly and saluted her, although you were mesmerized. A perfect body, her perky ears were almost...cute? And her mismatched eyes were tempting you to stare into them. She was everything you'd heard about and more. She carried an air of confidence and assurance and everything...everything you weren't. 

‘No.’ You think “You shouldn’t think such things about the Captain.’ You straighten your back a little and give a salute. She lets out a little smirk. Being used to all the attention, she usually wouldn’t respond. Or at least, that’s what you thought. ‘Maybe she was just in a good mood’. She lets herself in, looking around your office, taking in what she sees. A mess. You want to apologize, but just stand there. 

She finally says. “I recently received word of new weapons coming in but somehow the order slip got misplaced. I’m assuming you have a copy here?” 

You don’t remember those forms. You don’t remember any forms. You just stamp and sign and sigh. But who knows what could happen if you couldn’t help the captain out. You stammer as she raises an eye-brow 

“Y-You see F-Force Captain I-” She raises a hand in your direction. 

“You don’t have it. Whatever.” She sighs and heads towards the door. You take a moment to process that you aren’t dead. And she didn’t get mad. 

You want to say something. You HAVE to. “Thank you for your understanding Force Captain. I’ve always-”

She turns her head in your direction “Admired me? Feared me? Wanted to be me? I get that a lot. No use trying to be a suck-up.” Her tone hints at bitterness. And you scramble for redemption. 

“Hated you.” you spit out. And realize that wasn’t entirely true. “I- I mean you know...with you invading my village and killing everyone I love and uh- that wasn’t really you, those were the soldiers and well I ended up coming here anyway-” 

She’s walking towards you now. You instinctively take a step back. “Oh? Is that right? Hated me huh? I like that idea. What’s your name office girl?” 

You’re trembling as you utter your name. "Uh- (Y/N)." 

“Is the rest of your body as strong as your tongue (Y/N)?” She asks. It takes you a moment to register her question. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair (or is it her mane?). Talking in a slower, but firmer tone “Do you want to be a soldier?” 

You stand there, confused by her request. She’s known you for hardly a few minutes. And she’s already promoting you? You must’ve looked as befuddled as you felt, because she elaborated for you. “I’ll let you in on a little secret okay? I was supposed to order an invasion of another village just east of Bright Moon, and recruit soldiers from there for training. But that was an entire month ago.” She forces out a laugh, but it hints at nervousness “I was planning on getting a few insignificant staff members to take their place.” It’s then you notice something else about the Force Captain. She might not have everything under control. 

“Do I really have a choice?” You ask, a bit surprised at your own attitude. 

She laughs again, confidently this time. “No. You don’t. Come with me.” And she grabs your wrist and starts walking out of the door and into the hall, taking you with her. Asserting what you already knew about her personality. And as you begin to leave the world you're so used to, another exciting ( and happy? ) feeling sparks in the pit of your stomach, and you do everything you can to pretend it's not there.


	2. There You Are. And There You Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week in as a Horde soldier and you're living a completely different life. There is, however, one someone you can't get out of your head. And that someone- is the Force Captain

It’s been a week since you first met the Force Captain. And it seems like your office days are far behind you. You, along with a few other office and cleaning staff were silently rounded up by the Force Captain and were put into training. 

You were always a little sickly. While your memories of your childhood were faint, they usually consisted of burning fevers and worried looks. You were older now, stronger. But still suffered from varying aches and pains, your stamina is weak and you can barely lift more than a few pounds. You’ve learned to work around those issues this week. By brute force of course. Training was nothing if not harsh and painful.

And walking down the corridor, headed to training wincing at every sore step, you’re wondering what the punishment of skipping a few days would be. The dreaded “last-call” alarm rings, to bring in the final few stranglers, and you look around to see an older janitor turned soldier try to pick up his pace with a worried look on his face. While the cumbersome armor weighs you down, you manage to make in, just on time. 

The janitor, however, does not. And you see as he’s hauled away by two masked soldiers. You try not to think about what you could’ve done to help. Everything about the Horde is unforgiving. You’ve learned that fast. 

As you stand in line to await orders by your instructor, The Force Captain walks in. Everyone stares in her direction and no matter how hard you try to look away and keep your composure, that new warm feeling spills out of your stomach and warms your body with jitters. You’re happy that the force captain is there, but it feels different than the first time. You two aren’t...alone together. And you almost wish you were. Yow weren’t sure why.

“Force Captain Catra.” Your instructor says, irritated. “Is there anything you need?”

She’s taken aback by their tone. “Listen here. Who’s the Force Captain?”, she doesn’t give them time to respond, “I am. And I’m allowed to walk in wherever I want, whenever I want. Unless of course, you’ve failed to train your recruits and are-” That familiar smirk crosses her face again. She shifts into a mocking voice. “Scared? Awe. Are you scared that you’ll make a bad impression on me. The big bad Force Captain who might get you demoted. Or worse.” It wasn't a question. It was a statement

“N-no. No of course not Force Captain Catra you’re welcome to-” the instructor stammers. 

“Good. I’m just watching.” She snaps. 

Those unfamiliar emotions surge again, something about the way she talks. How every word pierces through the air. The way she holds herself, her stance. Her lean, but perfectly proportional form, covered in a layer of soft fur. Fur that you wouldn’t mind stroking. Her hands, hiding claws that she wasn’t afraid to use. Hands that you wouldn’t mind holding, or have running through your own hair. Her smile, the way her lips curved upwards to bare pure white, sharp fangs. A smile, that you would like to be closer to. Everything about her brought about both emotional, and physical responses you’ve never had. And they begin to drown out the world around you.

It’s not until the force captain is face to face with you that you realized you made a fatal mistake. Everyone’s in the training center. And you are still in the lobby.

“Distracted much (Y/N)?” she asks. 

You stammer, this is the end. She’ll drag you away. And you were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t hear the order to go in. Panic courses through your veins. 

You don’t even get a chance to continue when she places a clawed hand on your shoulder and spins you in the direction of the simulation. “Have fun.” she says. And you almost catch a hint of sadness, as if- she remembered something... that happened in her past. 

Quickly making your way into the holographic training center, you shudder as the simulation begins. Evil princesses attacking you from all sides. But you still stand there, your weapon hasn’t moved from its place on your belt. That small touch. It changed everything. The way you felt. The way you wanted to feel. You placed your own hand on your shoulder. And it instantly brought back her face, and you didn’t know exactly what you were planning to do with those thoughts. But you knew that you wanted to be with Catra, in that special, fluttery, fur-stroking, hand-holding, close smiles, alone-together way. And then the simulation glitches. You hear a scream. And things go dark. 

Little do you know, Catra is sitting outside the training simulator, watching from a screen. A warm feeling that’s all too familiar has made it way to her cheeks. She hadn't felt it since she began to notice someone in that special sort of way. Someone who had then left, and turned against her. She didn’t need to recruit you. She had the quota filled just before asking you to come. Something about you, made her want to see you more. Made her... want to trust again. And she didn’t like that. How vulnerable she felt. 

She was watching when the simulator went dark. She scrambled up from the ledge she was perched on, and ran over to the screen, terror filling her every cell, as she stared into nothing but her own reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading! An extra special thanks to all those who left positive feedback on chapter 1 last week! it meant a lot!  
> Feel free to leave comments/suggestions as they REALLY help in the writing process!  
> This is part of a series that updates every Friday so stay tuned!  
> Have a great day! :]


End file.
